1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a wiring substrate, a method for manufacturing the same and an electronic apparatus, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a wiring substrate having flexibility and an electronic apparatus provided with the wiring substrate.
2. Related Art
In recent years, attention has been paid on electronic apparatus capable of being freely bent. For example, flexible displays are electronic apparatuses that can play a role in ubiquitous society since they have shock absorbability, and flexibility to fit comfortably one's hand, and are lightweight for easy carrying.
A method for manufacturing a flexible display is known in which an electronic element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) is formed on a substrate, and then the electronic element is transferred onto the other flexible substrate. For example, JP-A-2003-297974 discloses a technique of manufacturing a pixel transistor by transferring a polysilicon TFT onto a flexible substrate. The polysilicon TFT is usually fixed on the flexible substrate with an adhesive such as an anisotropic conductive paste (ACP) thereafter.
A wiring substrate, in which the electronic element has been mounted on the flexible substrate, is manufactured by the above processes for an electronic apparatus. The electronic element, however, may be peeled off from the flexible substrate if a bending stress exceeds an adhesive stress when the bending stress occurs in the flexible substrate in use. This peeling off may cause an electrical disconnection between a wiring line and the electronic element. In addition, a stress applied to a electronic element may deteriorate the durability of the electronic element or break it down.